


Parallel Lines Don't Intersect

by Thanks_Satan



Series: One Lilac & Two Violet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cat-like Galra, Clones, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Keith and Lotor are Unlikely Pals, Keith will have Galra Characteristics, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mystery, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Resurrection, Scenting, Slow Burn, Torture, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Satan/pseuds/Thanks_Satan
Summary: Both Lotor and Keith are the kind of people that hold their hearts close. Lotor lived in a world where a tender heart would get you killed. Keith lived in a world were his heart always seemed to end up broken. They find more common ground than they thought possible, seeing a reflection of themselves in each other. As the war for the fate of the universe unfolds, both of them will find an unlikely friendship in each other, and create a bond that will translate into the farthest reaches of space. That is, if they can survive the physical, mental, and emotional battles they will surely meet in the near future. Two beings walking on paths that will never intersect, but that doesn't mean they still can't walk side by side.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is basically a creation of my selfish desire to see my two favorite children (Keith & Lotor) be friends. I just finished watching season 5, and I'm so excited to see how the characters will continue to develop. Sad that Keith only got like 2 episodes, but its all good. Plenty of Lotor stuff to keep me happy. Honestly the progression of the story really has me intrigued, especially with a lot of big reveals that went on. I really want to keep as many canon detail as possible, but like I said, I really want Keith and Lotor to be friends. I also want to indulge in my addiction for some Sheith pining goodness. This will be my first fic, and I don't really plan on being too serious with it. I really would like for this to become a fully fleshed out story, but we will have to just wait and see.

                The first time they meet face to face, Lotor couldn't help but smirk at the scowling face of the Red Paladin.

                However, now that he had managed to get a good look at the face of the Red Paladin and take in the child-sweet smoky scent that he seemed to give off, Lotor knew that the creature glaring at him with such vigor was nothing but a child in Galran terms. A kit.

                He stood behind the much taller Blade, the one named Kolivan, with his arms crossed and a deep furrow in his brow. To his left, a female Blade stood at attention. Her posture was relaxed, unlike the kit, and her eyes seemed to be taking in every detail possible that lay in the castle's main meeting room. Lotor took the two in, noting the uncanny resemblance between them. The large eyes, unusual styling of hair, the delicate features of their faces, and the fire behind their eyes. Along with the fact that both wore the Blade uniform, they looked startling similar.

                Lotor hid the slight surprise he felt at the realization they most likely shared blood relations, that of the direct kind. Basing the fact that the kit was just a ... well a kit... and the female appeared to be well past maturity, he'd guess a mother and son pair. One recently reacquainted by the fact that the kit seemed to both edge close and farther from the female (conflicting feelings perhaps?) while the female seemed to constantly be glancing at him, as if she were ensuring that he was still there.

                Lotor wanted to laugh. Funny how wars seemed to both tear apart and bring families together. On one hand, he had just killed his own father, and on the other the kit managed to find what he assumed to be his mysteriously absent mother.

                Glancing to his right, he saw Princess Allura step forward, her shoulders squared, and her mouth set firm. "Hello, everybody. I have initiated this meeting to inform you all of some news." On the screens, various allies of Voltron sat, waiting to see whatever news the young princess laid down for them. They had heard of the attack by a Robeast on the Olkari, and they all seemed to be expecting news of a similar occurrence on another allied planet. Lotor's smirk grew slightly wider, and he saw how the kit tensed further at that. Ah, how he loved to keep others unsuspecting. "Some of you may have heard by now," the princess continued, " that Zarkon of the Galran Empire was slayed in battle. As a result, a power vacuum formed in the aftermath of that battle. With the seat of the throne vacant, many of Zarkon's generals tried to take the throne for themselves."

                By then, the allies seemed to all be holding their breaths. One thing certain, Lotor realized, was that the princess knew how to hold the attention of a room.

                "In this ensuing struggle, Voltron saw this opportunity to finally begin trying to guide the Galran Empire back onto the path of peace from so long ago. Through the efforts of many, we ensured that the Galran throne fell into the rightful hands of its new leader." The princess sent a quick glance his way, signaling for him to make his "big" entrance. "Voltron Alliance, I present to you the new leader of the Galran Empire, as well as a new member of the Voltron Alliance, Emperor Lotor." Taking a few succinct steps forward, Lotor stepped into the view of the screens, where shocked faces greeted him. He plastered on his best "I mean no harm, really I definitely won't take advantage of the situation to ensure I come out on top" smile. He had good practice with it since it seemed like the Paladins responded best to that smile.

                From that point on, Lotor blanked. Hs mind on auto-pilot, he spat out a quick blurb about "returning to the golden age of peace and prosperity", and how he would "do anything to return to the time when all civilizations lived in harmony." He made sure to add in a couple "I care significantly about everyone in the universe and peace is my only goal" smiles and watched as their confused faces morphed in to stunned acceptance. Out of curiosity, he glanced over to where the kit was standing behind the stoic Blade. He honestly expected reluctant belief to have taken the place of his wary scowl, much like what the other Paladins were displaying while standing in a loose circle around the princess. However, the kit seemed to be full of surprises. Rather than reluctance, one of his slight brows was lifted in intrigue, and the firmness of his frown had softened into curiosity. His violet eyes (which seemed to emulate the skin tones of most Galra), stayed focused directly on him, like lasers. Unwavering and direct in their purpose. His face said, " I know what you're doing, and I want to know why." So unlike the various expressions of accusation he always seemed to receive from others.

                Such a strange kit. Smelled confusingly like flame and child and pouted like one as well. Fierce and fiery, from what Lotor had experience in battle. And yet, strangely aware of things others seemed content to let be. He had been wondering when one of the Paladins would actually notice the nuances in his behavior, but it was the kit who had been barely in his presence that managed to see through it all. More Galra than his appearance indicated, it seemed.

               For the rest of the meeting, Lotor traded glances with the kit. To say his curiosity was peaked was an understatement. His short time spent in the castle had still given him enough time to get a good grasp on the various characters that made up Voltron. Each Paladin's personality seemed to match up with their respective colors, with some variance in the Red and Blue Lions. However, the only Paladins that had been of true interest had been Princess Allura, for her connection to Altea, and the Black Paladin, due to his strange support of Lotor in his bid for the throne.

               Now it seemed that a new enigma had entered his line of sight, one that Lotor felt would lead to unexpected results. The appearance of a dark entity had made its way onto his board, and now its seemed a strange new path had opened. Lotor couldn't help but want to bear his fangs in excitement.

               As soon as the meeting broke, Lotor made his rounds. First, he went to Allura and followed the proper procedure of thanking and applauding her act as leader of an alliance. Then he approached Kolivan, showing the proper respect deserved as a leader of an elite group like the Blades. He demonstrated enough knowledge that he knew of their purpose but kept it subtle enough that it made it seem like he hadn’t put in his own personal research once he figured out the identity of the mysterious Galran allies Voltron had acquired a while ago. He included the female Blade in his greetings, showing appropriate respect and enough amicability to make it seem like he was the earnest prince trying to lead his people back into an era of prosperity. All three of them knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but that just solidified that he was making an effort at least. Violet eyes bored themselves into the side of his cheek while he did this. Finally, it seemed like Lotor’s pleasantries softened them up enough that Kolivan felt comfortable enough to approach Princess Allura, while the female, Krolia, instinctively followed. She, however, did not once let her attention completely stray from the kit. No matter, she would be far away enough not to be able to hear the conversation he intended to have.

              Finally, after what seemed like ages, he faced the kit. He had moved from his hidden position behind Kolivan, know reclining against the wall near the room’s entrance. He posture was far less tense from before, and his arms were now loosely crossed against his chest. One foot was hiked up on the wall, the kit using the other leg to help him maintain all of his weight on the point where his hip and the wall met. The stance itself was supposed to be relaxed, and yet the kit made it seem like he was ready to jump into battle at any moment. His face had shifted again, this time in what one would think would be a neutral expression. Lotor could already tell that with this kit, nothing was ever neutral. And also that his was incapable of any intentional deception.

              The smell of fire and smoke intensified as he got closer, but so did the child-like sweetness that seemed to emanate from the kit. Lotor was a bit caught off guard as he caught a whiff of _Lycoris_ flower coming from the kit as well, something he hadn't initially expected. Then again, they usually bloomed after a heavy barrage of precipitation on most desert planets in the Haumea system. It was faint at best, but from what he had experienced with the kit, he seemed like the stormy type.

              Lotor decided to make the first move. “Hello, Keith Kogane. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. Unfortunately, our previous interactions never allowed for us to meet in such close quarters. I am glad for the opportunity to remedy that.” To any other, it was a simple pleasantry.

              Lotor knew the kit wasn’t like the others. He was ready to see what kind of adventures it would lead to. He figured the boy who smelled like smoke and walked with fire in his eyes would be the missing piece to the puzzle he was trying to solve. Now it was all about seeing where he fit.

             “I’m sure we will soon be well acquainted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk what it was that sparked this sudden inspiration to start writing a story about Keith and Lotor, but I will say that I have always harboured a giant angst riddled desire to see Lotor and Keith become best friends. Especially after seeing more of Lotor in season five and seeing his interactions a morally ambiguous character with the rest of the Paladins. I just got the giant sense that Lotor and Keith share a lot of similarities, and I can see a lot of parallels in their stories. Absent parents and lack of familial love, a desire to look into their unknown heritage, wanting to do what they think is right, not being entirely open and expressive with how they TRULY feel, a sudden change in their filial ties (Lotor lost his generals while Keith lost Shiro and the other Paladins when he went and joined the Blade), many people not being able to understand their personality and ways of thinking, and the fact that they both faced discrimination for not being "full-blooded" (Lotor was thought of as weak because of his Altean blood, and Allura basically confirmed that Keith would be discriminated against by others because of his status as a Galran hybrid). Also, I've read a fanfic or two that shows Lotor and Keith as brothers, which was a possibility in my mind before much of season 4 and 5 showed me that was almost entirely unlikely. I honestly love these fanfics simply because I like to see people as one big giant family. Since I wanted to stick to the actual story line of the series as closely as possible, I decided to go with the next best route and make them develop a friendship that would grow into a whole "brother-in-arms" type deal. If they can't be blood-brothers, then I'm going to make them bond-brothers instead.  
> So yeah, I'm gonna do my best to get this story out of my head and into writing as soon as possible. If you guys throw some ideas at me, I wouldn't mind that either, because this story came to me at like 3am while studying for midterms and I have to admit that I have yet to completely flesh out the whole plot. I won't guarantee use of them, but I feel it would be helpful in giving me different things to think about when trying to move the story forward.


	2. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith in confused. Lotor is confusing, and really forward.

       “I’m sure we will soon be well acquainted.”

       Keith was baffled. When Keith imagined meeting Prince Lotor (now Emperor) face-to-face, he expected to meet basically a younger slightly less ugly version of Zarkon, who happened to have a weirdly pompous attitude and strange accent (kinda like the dude was trying way too hard to sound like a prince). To truthful, with all their interactions mainly consisting of them being complete pains in the neck to each other, Keith had painted a very unflattering picture of the then prince.

       He honestly did not expect a white-haired pretty boy. A very _confusing_ white-haired pretty boy.

       The vibes that this guy had been giving off had him going haywire the entire meeting. The way he was standing, the firmness of his stance, and the calm of his eyes had made the hairs at the back of Keith’s neck stand end the moment he had walked into the room. And now that the monarch was standing right in front of him, there was the strangest sensation of push and pull. Like his subconscious knew that the being standing in front of him was a dangerous predator, but his instincts wanted him to take a step forward and… take a big gulp of air?

       Out of surprise, Keith opened his mouth and instead of asking “what the hell?” he took in a small breath. The taste of rosemary and the frost found on desert plants in early morning hit his tongue in an instant.  The overwhelming sensation of _safe_ and _trust_ caused him to stumble a bit. Luckily, his habit of leaning against walls saved him from falling on his ass. His reaction, however, did not go unnoticed by Lotor.

       “My, my,” he purred. “How interesting that the Blade ensure that you know how to flawlessly carry out a spy mission, and yet they don’t even teach a young Galra proper scenting etiquette. I remember how much of a bother it when I began to pick up scents here and there. I had a bad taste on my tongue for ages.”

       Keith, slightly dizzy from the sudden rush of extra sensations, let out something between a growl and a grunt. “What I do or do not learn in the Blade doesn’t concern you. All that matters is completing the mission.” Keith knew that if Kolivan had been listening in to the conversation, he would have glared at Keith for throwing around a statement that he never seemed to actually follow.

       One of Lotor’s white brows rose in a perfect arch, the small (but incredibly goose bump inducing) smirk that he had been wearing since the start of the meeting grew a fraction larger, and the air of innocence that the prince had been wearing vanished completely. Keith had known that the airs of “princely-goodness” that he had been putting up in front of the alliance members and Team Voltron were simple facades to get what was necessary done. But witnessing Lotor drop them completely was a whole other experience.

       Seeing this made Keith want to arch his back and hiss, and if he had fangs he would have bared them straight away. In the back of his mind, Keith couldn’t help but think things were turning a little _too_ animalistic for his taste, something that had been occurring more often. He would really have to ask Kolivan about that later.

       “All that matters is the mission, eh? How curious, a little kit speaking as if he were the leader of the pride. And yet, you have already shown that you are incapable of such responsibility. So, don’t spout that drivel to me. I despise people wasting their breath on such things. Especially you, Keith Kogane, I know you are better than a simple Blade who blindly follows orders. In case you forgot, I was there when you attempted to do the heroic thing and sacrifice yourself to help your friends get out of a sticky situation. If I had been a few seconds later, you would have been nothing more than a hunk of charred flesh. That wasn’t exactly putting the mission first, was it?” Lotor said all of the this in the most pleasant tones, low and smooth as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation. For a small moment, Keith wanted to take the knife strapped to the small of his back and swing at Lotor’s throat, hot anger igniting in a flash.

       Keith had yet to stop that battle from replaying in his mind every night, the haunting calls of Matt trying to stop him, the amount of shock at how ready he was to ensure that the others made it our alive, that _Shiro_ made it out alive. How relieved yet slightly disappointed he was when he had to pull his ship back from being hit by debris as Lotor’s Sincline ship tore through the Galran shield.

       Lotor must have seen his hand twitch towards the small of his back. He let out a small huff before glancing towards were the rest of the group stood, all of them broken into small clumps as they chatted over various subjects. Keith also looked, catching a glance of Shiro at Allura’s side while she chatted with Kolivan. Krolia stood to his left, still standing in that weirdly attentive yet relaxed stance. She was staring directly at him. He caught her eye for the moment, before quickly glancing away. Ever since meeting during his mission, she seemed to hover around Keith. Keith didn’t know how to handle that, and he didn’t want her taking his gaze as a sign to come over, so he turned back to Lotor and tried to calm himself as much as possible. Lotor waited patiently, his eyes unmoving as the drilled into Keith.

       The guy sure had a nice face, but he was fucking intense, and knew just the right buttons to push.

       “You truly are the Red Paladin.” The statement caught Keith off guard (which was honestly looking like a pattern when it came to interaction between Keith and Lotor), causing his eyes to widen a bit. It had been awhile since Keith had heard him and being a Paladin mentioned in the same sentence.

       “I’m not the Red Paladin anymore, Lance is,” Keith answered. It was automatic, and it made Keith’s stomach cramp with guilt.

       Lotor shook his head side to side. “No, Lance may be the current pilot of the Red Lion, but he will never be the Red Paladin. He doesn’t have what it takes to be the true Red Paladin. Do you know why?”

       Keith truly felt like a helpless bird caught in the mercy of the uncaring winds, being jerked around from one place to another. He simply couldn’t seem to figure out where Lotor was coming from.

       “No, I don’t. Does it really matter?”

        Lotor nodded. “It does. You see, out of all the lions, the Red Lion is the hardest to pilot. Because of her wildness and fiery temper, she only lets those who she thinks are worthy lead her into battle. I’m sure you know all this from your experience as her pilot. After all, the lions form a bond with their Paladins.”

       Keith stayed silent, waiting to hear more. He was aware of the bond. After all, Keith could still sometimes her Red grumbling in the back of his mind, her presence faint but sure.

       “I’m sure you also know that to pilot the Red Lion, skill is not the only requirement. She is an instinctual creature, and thus needs an instinctual Paladin. A human is not capable of this, simply put. So yes, while Lance may be able to fight in the Red Lion, he is not completely capable of fighting _with_ the Red Lion. You, however, are.”

       Keith didn’t like were this conversation was headed. “So what,” he growled. “What does this have to do with anything?” He was thinking of going for his knife again.

       Lotor’s smirk turned into a full-blown grin. “All I’m saying young kit, is that you simply cannot be completely human. You do not look like it, but you obviously have Galran blood. Otherwise, how would you be a Blade? Not only that, but your _Galran_ mother is in the room with us, who happens to have an incredibly striking resemblance to you. It’s an easy answer to grasp since all the clues are right in my face. But don’t worry dearest Keith, you are not the only hybrid in the room.”

       “What do you mean?” Keith’s growl became deeper, and he couldn’t help the tinge of scarlet that rushed to his cheeks as he saw Pidge glance over from where she was chatting with Matt. He would _really_ have to ask Kolivan about what was going on.

       “Oh, you didn’t know?” The prince’s tone was coy. “You see, Keith, while my father was the Galran ruler and emperor of the known universe, my mother was an Altean scientist studying the rift in Diazabaal. Her name was Honerva, and I have a feeling you’ve heard of her. So you see, I too am a hybrid, Keith. I am _just_ like you.”

       The series of truth bombs had Keith trying his hardest not to gape stupidly at Lotor. In return, Lotor let out a small chuckle. “Ah kit, the faces you make are truly a form of entertainment.”

       Keith exploded right there, aware enough to keep his voice low so that the others in the room didn’t rush over. He had the feeling this conversation was meant to happen solely between him and Lotor. “Why are you sharing all of this with me? What kind of advantage does it give you to tell me this, Lotor? Why me all of a sudden? Wouldn’t it be better to try your manipulative bullshit on someone in the team?”

       Lotor stayed silent, that infuriating grin still on his face. Keith was literally two seconds away from flinging his very sharp knife at his stupid face.

       “Well,” he hissed.

       Lotor dropped the grin and let out a small sigh. “You know from the moment we first encountered each other I knew that you were different from the other Paladins. The way you fought, how you piloted the lion, the ferocity of your every action.” He closed his eyes, looking as if he were reminiscing about something. “I grew curious, But, alas, I had other duties to attend to. Ships to build, people to kill, I’m sure you would know the drill.”

       Lotor opened his eyes, and any facades, any masks, were suddenly dropped. Keith felt like he was getting a small glimpse into who Lotor truly was. He did nothing but stood still. “Now, however, with the alliance moving in the correct direction, I find myself with some more free time. This has given me the ability to investigate several things: my Altean heritage, the state of the empire, how to find another source of quintessence, and you little kit. I have met other hybrids, but never one like you. You contain qualities that so few possess in this age, under these conditions of war. In a way, I feel as if I am looking into a mirror. I see of reflection of myself.”

       Keith was staring to feel whiplash from all the weird revelations that were happening in this conversation.

       Probably seeing something flash in the corner of his eye, Lotor turned to his right. Keith caught sight of Allura approaching, Kolivan at her side. He could see Krolia standing near the entrance of the meeting room, holding light conversation with Coran.

       “Keith,” Kolivan said, “it’s time for us to head out. Allura has given us some information to vet. We must head back to headquarters and figure out viable locations within the next quintent.” Kolivan turned to the princess, bowing his head slightly before heading to the exit. Krolia followed him patiently, glancing back at Keith one last time before the door slid shut.

       Allura turned to Lotor, and Keith wasn’t surprised to see the emperor’s face morph into what others would consider a benevolent smile. Keith wanted to scoff. He knew the man had fangs, and was not afraid to show them. “Lotor, Shiro and I wanted to discuss with you about some of the planet locations you gave us. It seems Pidge and Matt are having a bit of a difficult time locating them. Appears they have some sort of asteroid field blocking signals from completely coming through?”

       “Ah, yes,” Lotor murmured. “I believe that the conquering fleets sent there was supposed to clear the field. But, it seems they never got to it. I’m not surprised since they are a good natural defense. I believe General Shimkar oversaw that sector. He was always a firm believer in using any advantages given. I would gladly converse with you and Shiro over the matter.”

        Allura gave Lotor a beatific smile, and for a moment Keith had the deepest yearning of familiarity and home. He remembered when Allura, when everyone, smiled like that at him. Like he belonged. Now they seemed to do nothing more than glance at him. Keith wondered if it was because they hated him now.

       “Keith, I’m glad to see you in person again.” Allura’s sudden change of focus caught Keith a bit off guard, and his shifted so that he was now standing upright in front of the princess. He never felt right completely slouching while in front of her. “You’re off doing so many missions now. It’s rare to see you these days. Are you well?”

       Keith wanted to shake his head. Good ‘ol Allura, she remined him so much of a Disney princess. Keith missed it.

       “I’m good Allura. Kolivan keeps me busy. We’ve been working hard, with all the info that you’ve been feeding us. We’ve made good progress. _You’ve_ made good progress. I’m glad to see the team is working well again. I always knew Shiro was a better Black Lion. And you handle Blue like you’ve known her your whole life.” Keith knew Lotor was watching their interactions, but Keith couldn’t help but be a little soft towards Allura.

         At this, Allura’s eyes turned gentle. “Yes, we have done well. But, even so, we all still miss you Keith. Very much.” Keith wanted to snort. _Yeah, but you guys sure don’t act like it._

       “I’ll try to come over to the castle more often, once the amount of missions dies down. Right now, they need every Blade they can get. I promise, princess.” Allura seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but she was aware that was all he could give her at the moment. Especially when things between him and Shiro were still… weird. Seeing she couldn’t push further, she gave both him and Lotor a quick nod before heading over to where Lance and Hunk were chatting with what seemed like a few Resistance fighters on one of the holo-screens.

        Keith turned to Lotor. “Look, I don’t understand what you’re trying to get at by telling me this stuff. So just spit it out and say it.”

        Lotor, with that same benevolent smile, answered. “Simple. I want to get to know you. How you work, the way you think. I want to sharpen your claws and help you bare your fangs towards your enemies, the way the Blade was supposed to do. I want you to grasp all of your untapped potential. I told you, kit, that I see myself in you. More than I thought possible. And I hate letting good things go to waste.”

        Keith didn’t know what to do. Lotor, the perceptive bastard, must have seen this.

       “I can see you have some thinking to do, kit. But that’s alright, come to me when you are ready. You know where to find me. I’m sure I can offer you a point of view that no  other will be able to. From one half-Galran to another. I promise you Keith, that you will experience a new understanding of yourself that you never thought possible. All you have to do, is just accept.” With those as his parting words, Lotor turned around and slipped through the meeting room exit, merging into the shadows of the castle hallway. Even him leaving the room was goose-bump inducing.

        For a moment, Keith watched him, peering into the darkness as if it would reveal something further about what he had just experienced.

        Keith couldn’t help but think there was something fishy about the offer. Keith knew Lotor was the type to take any situation and morph it to his advantage. He had been able to go from fierce enemy to invaluable ally in only a fraction of time. He had basically stated that he wanted to take Keith under his wing. Keith knew he was capable of other, much more dangerous feats. His rise to Emperor of the Galran Empire was a perfect example.

       Yet, at the same time, Keith couldn’t help but question. _Is there really something that Lotor is able to offer me? Would he be able to help me answer all the question that I never asked over the years? About who I am? About **what** I am?_

       Keith knew that he could always go to Kolivan or Krolia with these inquires, but Keith also couldn’t help but think one thing.

_For a moment... I saw myself in him too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the part where Keith scents Lotor, this scene moves quickly simply because he really is a newborn in all things Galra. He does certain things with no thought at all because he doesn't have any understanding of them. He has no understanding of the nonverbal communication that goes on in the Galra culture, and since I'm making it so that he is slowly but surely coming into and realizing his Galran inheritance, as Keith spends more time with that race (especially Lotor) he will learn the nuances of all the things that were suppressed by his non-Galran side. I also chose rosemary and desert plant frost because I wanted scents that represent who I think Lotor is as a person (yes to me at least ice or frost has a smell, I have a very sensitive nose that I both hate and love so I can at least attest to my experience with smelling ice). Both smells could be considered "icy" or "fresh" and rosemary is a plant that can thrive in arid conditions (like a shack in the desert ;D). Also deserts get very cold at night, which causes any moisture whatsoever to become fog or mist, and typically ends up as dew on plants before once again evaporating in the heat. I would know all of this because I have great experience with growing herbs in Texas summers and watching the frost that accumulated on the grass melt under the heavy Texas sun. I chose these two specific scents for Lotor because both are sharp to me, which I think is a defining characteristic of Lotor. He seems like he would be sharp-minded and sharp-tongued. Also, the "icy/fresh" thing would be how the scents are initially cool in my mind, but after some investigation they can become "fresh" or more green, more tied into life. Both of these smells I feel would be very familiar to Keith, and what he can use to instinctually categorize Lotor as /safe/ and /trust/ because he grew up around these smells, so in a way Lotor smells like home to him.  
> One thing that I will say though is that only Keith will categorize Lotor with these scents, as in my view smells are relative and based on experience. For example, if a another Galra were to describe Lotor's smell, they would not use Keith's descriptors because they would have no idea about those smells. Instead they would use scents they are familiar with, so the description will never be the same when it comes to personal experience. Lotor's scent may follow the same characteristic of "sharp" because it describes Lotor's personality, but whatever scent that pops into mind as "sharp" will depend from person to person. This also applies to Lotor's experience of categorizing Keith's scent in Chapter 1, however his experience is more vague since he has more experience scenting others and the fact that Kieth still contains the scent of a Galran child. In this aspect, his smell is less clear because technically his full-sense of self has yet to develop (which can be made pretty clear with a lot of Keith character arc, his search for his heritage, he lack of belief that he can be a team leader, and much of the indecision he faces throughout the series).  
> I will say however that I plan to make both Keith's and Lotor's scent change, as they will change as people and their perceptions of each other will change.


	3. Bide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is a patient man. He is more than ready to wait. A slow but short day happens.

       Lotor has played the waiting game his whole life. Patience often yielded reward, or "focus" as the Black Paladin liked to say. Lotor was a very patient man. This, however, did not mean he was happy with the current situation. Waiting for the former Red Paladin to come his way was not only a test of patience, but also a test of willpower and reason. Lotor did not like to think himself the type of person who yearned for the presence of another, but he could not deny that Lotor wanted to face Keith Kogane once more. Luckily, the Voltron Alliance had kept him busy, much with trying to relay information and hash out small time alliance clauses. 

        Their last mission however had left Lotor a bit unbalanced, His search for knowledge about Altean alchemy has been fruitful with the help of the Princess, and for a moment he had almost had the knowledge necessary to grasp his own form of alchemy. However, his foolishness and haste had resulted in him being caste out of the mystical land of Oriande. The white lion and whatever guardians that protected the realm had deemed him unworthy. He has lost his chance of finding out more about his lost Altean heritage. Lotor could not lie to himself and say that he was unaffected. In fact, Lotor felt rather hurt and angry. A side of him felt foolish for being so easily affected by what was basically rejection, but he could not help but look back on all the sweat and tear he has shed to grasp every wisp of knowledge that he could on Altea. Searching for century upon century, delving deep into restricted archives on whatever ship he happened to be on, lingering around the corner as guards gossiped about the days before, when his mother Honerva was still about and Altea was still a friend. The blow to his heart (yes, he had one even though he acted like he didn't) had left him in a state one would most likely call melancholy. Lotor was certain the the Red Paladin was the cure to the illness of his heart. For practical reasons of course, not because he wanted company.

        _I want him near me because he is an asset, one that can be molded into a way that can definitely benefit me. He has power, drive, and skill, and has yet to reach the peak of his potential. He is also young and fierce, looking for guidance because his world has gone through various upheavals. He is looking for solid ground, and I can be the one to provide it._  

       This, of course, was the reasoning Lotor used to explain to himself why he waited so earnestly for the young kit to come to him. While it was mostly true, it did not completely cover all of the reasons for his desire to see Keith Kogane in the flesh again. However the more deeply held reasons were once he refused to admit, even when he had no one watching his every move for a chance at making him topple. The habits of suppressing his softer desires and emotions were still strong, even after spending some time away from his father's influence. Not only that, but Lotor felt that his death should have offered some kind of relief, and it did, but not enough to make Lotor relax in the way he deserved. Too much turmoil was still ongoing, and a man caught flat on his feet was often the first to fall. Lotor was an expert in walking on his toes.

       Having sensed his lost train of thought, Lotor decided that his presence in the throne room was no longer needed since he had taken care of all the issues some lower warlords had presented him. He had yet to hear back from the Voltron Alliance over some information his had transferred a few days ago. All in all, Lotor was left with nothing to do. It was a strange feeling, having no duties to complete. Lotor had been so used to a life of constant movement. The sudden change in the fullness of his days was a bit hard to process. But, Lotor was quick to manage. Deciding that his pent up energy was too much to ignore, he made his way to his wing of the castle, where all of his personal chambers existed. They had been originally for visiting royalty back in the centuries before, but Lotor had refit them for his needs. He refused to settle in his fathers old chambers.

       The training room was his destination, one outfitted much like that of the Altean castle. Lotor quickly chose a well-balance practice sword and released six drones. The automatically snapped on, their highest setting being the default. Then he flew, sword whirling and cutting through the air, blocking strikes and dealing non-lethal blows that could still incapacitate. He did not feel like destroying all of the drones. He simply wanted to fall into the sweet rush of battle, feel the adrenaline and focus sharpen his gaze, make his nostrils flare as the picked up the scent of the quintessence the powered the drones and the metal ore that made up their bodies. This went on for long enough that when Lotor finally stopped, his muscles were trembling and he was drenched in perspiration. The sword in hi hand felt ten times heavier, and the breath that left his body came out in gasps. His back ached from twisting and bending in the almost impossible shapes he managed to get himself in when he evaded the drone strikes. Lotor was a great believer in not only being stronger and faster than your opponent, but more flexible as well. After all, when you can't push or run your way out, you could sure as heck trapeze towards your exit. The element of surprise that came with that ability was also very helpful. 

       A sudden though popped into Lotor's head as he commanded the drones to shut off. _I could teach the kit all this. Teach him how to effectively remove an opponent. I could teach him how to be his best self, become the best weapon_. Lotor could not help but feel excitement well up inside as he considered the possibilities. The kit was similar in build to him, and more than likely would not grow anymore since he had already reached his human maturity. Maybe a few more Galra attributes would pop up since Galra aged slower, but other than that the kit had reached most of his developmental peak. From what he had seen of the kits fighting style, he liked to use decisive strikes and sweeping kicks, using his speed and agility to his advantage. His fiery will aided in making sure his hits did damage. But, while he was certainly more refined due to his Blade training, the kit still telegraphed his movements and didn't follow his instincts as he should. He also carried his weight low, sticking close to the ground and centering his weight there so larger opponents would not be able to sweep him off his feet. While Lotor commended the smarts of the tactic, it also restricted the kits ability to move and get around his opponent. Because of this, the kit often ended up boxing himself in and letting his lighter frame become a weakness, when it was actually the perfect weapon. 

       Lotor could already think up several different training tactics, things that would make the kit _fly_ just like he could. Lotor could imagine it, violet eyes reflecting the metal of a blade as it swept through enemies, cutting them down the way one would describe when elders spoke of the stories of old. When deities and spirits still held the hearts of many and came down from the black void to rain down fury and favor in equal measure. He and the kit could easily fit into the mold of the demi-gods that often played the role of protagonist in those stories.

       Shaking his head at his silly day dreaming, the young emperor left the training room and made his way to his quarters. The trembling of his muscles had increased, and the ache in his back had spread all over. Even his toes felt as if they were about to fall off. It seemed another dreamless night would be on the menu when he finally went to lay down. Stepping into his room, he felt the final vestiges of duty slip of his shoulders, his stance relaxing and his back slouching just a smidge. 

      The privacy of his rooms meant the prince did not have to worry about prying eyes or ears. This meant he did not have to worry about words that tended to slip from his mouth when his mind was in a flurry. His thoughts, of course, were still on the kit. "I wonder what actions the kit will take to try and wiggle his way out of the watchful eye of his mother and teacher," the newly crowned Emperor mused to himself. A sudden idea popped into his head, and Lotor could not help the smug smirk that crept onto his mouth as he thought of the perfect way to get the Red Paladin to come. Not only to him, but back into the arms of the other Paladins, especially Shirogane. Oh he could already see the layers of his game, one that would show him just how crucial Keith was to the others, as well has gently leading him straight into his hands. Hopefully, by the end of his game, he would have a brand new, extremely valuable ally on his hands. One that would grow to match his ability and strength.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically big snek Lotor wants smol knife-wielding Keith to be a badass like him. I like to think of it as Lotor being a lonely genius who can't relate to anyone when one day his finds Keith and is like " I keep it, raise it, and make it happy." Basically he wants to take care of Keith the way he wished he could have been taken care of, but this is all subconscious because Lotor lowkey fails as emotions even though he pretends he doesn't. If anyone knows Laurent from Captive Prince then I am sorta trying to model Lotor after him. I like my tsundere boys. Also, I hope people noticed that the title of this chapter is also a Pokemon move. It made me laugh when I realized, and I hope others laugh when they realize too. :D


	4. Messiah (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past. Maybe a glimpse of the present. A fortune for the future?

       When Romelle first met the man who they called the "Messiah," she was confused. He was purple skinned, like all Galra, and had sharp fangs and yellow eyes. But his face was distinctly Altean, and so was his flowing white hair. He carried himself like the Prince he was, aloof yet charming, in command yet yielding, a being who exuded dissonance and harmony in equal amount. She was only a little girl, her brother still in their mother's womb. She did not really understand many things, but Romelle did know one thing.

       To Romelle, all of those features were distinctly frighting. 

       So many in the colony spoke of him as a savior, as a great being that had come to save the remaining Alteans and steal them away to a world of safety and peace. To save the Altean culture, the Altean way of life, the Altean people. As Bandor grew older he became more fervent in his admiration of him, believing in every bit of praise that floated throughout colony, saying "Yes! Prince Lotor truly is our savior! Our Messiah!" Romelle hated how much faith her brother put into that man. Their parents were quieter in their devotion, choosing to show their love through hard work and labor. Their farm was the most successful in colony, and they were know for producing the sweetest _hasha_ berries.

       Romelle did not show any devotion, because the older she grew the more suspicious she became. So many things about that man irked her, made her spine tighten as he swanned through the colony, greeting his subjects with small smiles and kind eyes. Whenever he greeted her parents she kept her eyes to the ground. not saying a single word. Bandor greeted him enthusiastically, childishly telling him all of his accomplishments since the Prince's last visit. The Prince listened patiently, smiling and patting Bandor's head before saying goodbye and making his way to the next house over. Romelle would stand still, breath held as he would settle his gaze on her, sharp and knowing, before walking out of their door, sure to be seen again in the next deca-phoeb.

       Whenever he looked at her, Romelle felt as if she were staring into the face of death. 

       Romelle questioned if she was the only one who felt that way. Did her people act so devoted because they feared? Because they had nothing else to turn to? Did they really believe this man to be who he said he was? Was Romelle the only one who looked into kind eyes and saw war and fire? The older she grew, the more it seemed like yes, she was alone in her fears. All of her friends seemed content, her parents smiled every day, and Bandor played freely throughout their home, full of wonder and happiness. All of thanks to the "Messiah."

       When Romelle reached adulthood, so many things began to change. Her parents decide she would marry Patrulios, her best friend, in a bid to mix strong bloodlines and strengthen the colony. They said it was because they both used to be of noble blood that carried certain abilities, but Romelle knew it was because they thought it would please Lotor to try and somehow create children that would be stronger and purer than their predecessors. Romelle loved Patrulios, and Patrulios loved her, but in a way friends would. They saw no problem in the match, but late at night they would whisper to each other how before the war they would have been able to marry for true love, not for blood or ability. No matter how much their Messiah promised them freedom, the were still trapped by the destruction the war had caused their people. 

       However, before Romelle and Patrulios could wed, Lotor stepped foot into the colony once again. And that is when his true colors were revealed, and Romelle all at once felt vindicated and betrayed.

       "My dear Alteans. I, Prince Lotor, have come to deliver news. I fear my motives have been under the scrutiny of the witch Haggar. She seems to think my actions have proved suspicious, and has placed traps around me so that she may divine what it is I am doing. It seems, my friends, that I may have failed you in my promise to protect the last remnants of Altea. Forgive me." He bowed his head, yellow eyes full of sorrow. The people gathered around his ship gasped, horrified and fearful. Romelle stood shocked as Bandor, now a young man, clutched at the back of her shirt. A moment passed before he looked up again and continued speaking. "But not all hope is not lost. She has not found you yet, and I fortunately made plans in case this ever happened. However, I fear that once again you must uproot your peaceful way of life."

       Before she could stop herself, Romelle charged forward. "What do you mean? How could you have let this happen? You were supposed to protect us! Are you not the 'Messiah' you claim to be!? Our whole lives gone, all because you failed us!" The protests around her were immediately, everyone staring horrified as she dared speak out against their Lord. Her parents stood back, clutching Bandor as he tried to break out of their hold and reach her. She felt hands grip her arms tightly, and turned to see Remnar and Sherna (her neighbors and people she considered family) looking at her with distrust and anger. They were not the only ones. Now, the entire colony's eyes rested on her, wide in disbelief. She had just made a grave mistake. But, before anyone could act, a laugh rang out. Shocked, everyone turned to see their Lord chuckling with a fist over his mouth, watching everything happen with amusement in his eyes. Everyone, Romelle included, stared in bewilderment.

       "Finally, someone who speaks their mind, and of course it would be you Lady Romelle. Please, release her. She had done nothing wrong."

       "But my Lord," Sherna said, "she spoke out against yo-"

       Amusement gone, with a voice like steel, he spoke again. "Release her." Romelle felt the hands from her body disappear very quickly. He turned he yellow eyes to her. face void of any emotion now. "Are you alright Lady Romelle?"

       Romelle stood wide eye before stuttering out a "yes m'lord." 

       "Good. Now, before I was interrupted, I was planning on detailing all the possible steps that could be taken to help you remain out of the reach of my father and his witch. I will be frank with you, though you call me Messiah I am anything but. I am simply a man who wishes to preserve part of his heritage. To do so, I had to take steps many would balk at. I am not a good man, nor am I a bad man. I wish for you to see me as a man who wants all this senseless destruction and pain to stop. To create a place where you no longer have to hide, where no one is hated because of where they came from or who their parents are. For this to become a reality, sacrifices must be made and lives will be lost. You, as the remaining citizens of Altea must decide what it is you wish to do. Do you wish to reach for the future I envision, or do you wish to stay in in isolation, safe but never having more than this? Think carefully my friends, because once a decision is made, there will be no going back." With that the Prince ended his speech and headed back into his ship for the day, more than ready to sit and wait for a decision to be made.

       Everything else escalated into sheer panic. People huddled together, trying to rationalize everything the one they considered to be their protector had said. Romelle stood silent at the side of her parents, sensing that if she said more the panic would turn into aggression. Bandor stood next to her, clutching at her hand as he watch the adults speak, feeling as if he world had come crashing around him. He had believed so much in Lotor, but if even he could not keep them safe, then who could?

       For the rest of that movement, hushed whispers were the only things heard in the colony. The panic had died down, but now despair and confusion had taken its place. Romelle wallowed in her anger and guilt. Guilt because even though she was happy to have everyone see Lotor's true colors, it had been in a way that had caused her people distress, and anger because a small part of her had hoped her suspicions were wrong. And yet he had proven her completely right. However, her reaction had led to the rest of the colony alienating her, the only people speaking to her now being her family and Patrulios. And even then communication between them grew lesser and lesser everyday as the atmosphere grew tenser and tenser.

       Romelle had gone to a nearby river to wash clothes, as well as to escape the harsh glares and sharp remarks when she heard the branches behind her break. with the gasp she turned around, and stood shocked at who approached her. Prince Lotor, in all his mystery and refinement, stood in the forest as if he were in his natural place. Nothing about him was out of place, and that instantly had Romelle on guard. "My Prince, w-what are you doing here? I mean, I-I'm sorry my Prince I-."

       "Hush Romelle." Romelle instantly closed her mouth. He continued speaking. "I know you must be surprised. I hope you forgive me for frightening you, but this was the only way I could speak to you without causing suspicion from others. Your actions alienated you from your people, and I am sorry for that, but I can not say that I was not waiting for an opportunity like this. I think you have known for a long time how I have been observing you Romelle. After all, you are very much different from the rest of your people." He was calm, placid like a lake with an untouched surface. It made the hidden anger in Romelle light up faster than she could process, and before she could stop herself she was spitting out words.

       "Of course. I've always know that you were never the savior everyone praised you to be. I knew from the moment I looked into your eyes they held destruction and war, not hope and light. I kept quite because so many believed in you. My parents, my friends, Bandor. But I knew that beneath that cloth of Prince and Messiah you wear there is a man with no mercy, with no kindness, no heart. You are a liar, that is all you have every been!" By the end she was huffing, all the fire that had built in her chest suddenly gone as vitriol spilled out of her mouth. With her senses back, she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, realizing she may have jut condemned herself to death. However, rather than unsheathing the sword at her side and slicing her neck, the prince simply huffed and rose one brow.

       "Are you done?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip. Rather than angry, he seemed bored. "Honestly I was expecting more screaming, maybe a punch or two from the way you would glare at me when you were a child."

       Romelle was confused. "What?"

       The Prince sighed. "Lady Romelle, I have know you since you were at the height of my knees. To say I was unaware of your feelings would be a lie. You were not very good at keeping control of your expressions when you were younger. Luckily you grew aware and decided trying to interact with me as little as possible was a better option. That helped in keeping your true feelings hidden, but I do say even silent as a space mouse you emanated a certain aura of discontent whenever I was around. It was actually quite had to keep a straight face whenever I visited your family. You pouting in the corner was quite a sight to see."

       Romelle was still confused."Huh?"

       The Prince sighed again. "Really my dear, I know that this is a bit confusing but I thought you would be aware enough to know that I came specifically to you for a reason. One I clearly pointed out two ticks ago."

         "So you are saying that... because I think your a fraud and a liar I'm what? Smart or something?"

       Lotor shook his head and let out another sigh, this one more exasperated than the last. "Sweet child, maybe I put too much faith in you? No matter, I suppose I will have to spell things out for you. Seems to be a common theme among the Alteans." He looked around the clearing before edging closer to where the river flowed, before abruptly plopping down near the bank. His eyes were focused on her, and she could not help but feel she was also meant to sit down. Gingerly, she took a seat next to the Prince, far away enough that if he were to reach out with his arm there would still be about inches away. Lotor spoke again, starling her. "You act as if I am going to hurt you. Do you really think so little of me child?"

       Romelle responded with only one word. "Yes."

       "I see," Lotor voiced. "Its that very same distrust in me that I covet young Romelle. I fear that I grew complacent in my desire to save the remaining Alteans from destruction, and before I knew it instead of a friend and ally I became their God. Yet you do not see me as one, you see me as a man, albeit a very bad one, but a man nonetheless. You were never blinded like the others. You always held a clear mind, clear eyes. I wondered if it was because I was scary to you as a child, that maybe you saw me as a creature from nightmare rather than something from a daydream. But no, you instead showed me your convictions, your doubt of something that seemed to good to be true. And in times like these that is a strength rather than a weakness. I will be honest, I was quite surprised when you spoke out in front of everyone. I thought you would stay quite. silently continuing to resent me as I threw you people into turmoil. But instead you took a stand, questioned me and my motives. That, my dear, took courage, no matter how accidental that moment of courage was."

       Romelle was feeling rather unbalanced. "Are you saying that me opposing you, thinking you aren't what you appear to be... is good? Something you wanted?" She stood up and whirled toward the Prince. "What kind of sick game are you playing here!? What is it that you want from me, from us? All we want is to be happy, to finally free of that wretched war, to be free from  _your_ father, the monster that started this whole thing! What is it that you _want_!?"

       "Simple my dear," he said, voice quiet, different from his usual sly tone. "What I want is for you to be the tool I need to help Altea become what it once was. In my current position now, I can be nothing but a higher being to your people. But you, my dear, can be my... representative of sorts."

       Romelle balked. "Representative? For you? What ever gave you the idea that I would become one of your pawns?"

       "Exactly that. You won't be a pawn. You won't be a queen, or a bishop, or any other piece that may be on the board. No, your position would not be as glorious or simple. I'm sorry my dear but what I have planned for you is not so easy. Now are you going to sit down and listen like the adult you are or do I have to continue calling you a child?"

       Romelle sat, a scowl showing her frustration.

       "Good. Now listen and listen carefully. I expect no interruptions until I am done with explaining. Some of the information I am about to reveal to you will be shocking, but you must be clear-headed and rational. If you fail me in this Romelle, I will ensure that no one will be able to find your body. Am I clear?" His voice has taken on the same steely tone from before, only now beneath it was the promise of pain and annihilation. Romelle simply nodded, thinking it would be best to keep her mouth shut from the beginning. 

       Lotor smiled. "Well, with that settled, here is what I plan to do..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_8 Deca-Phoebs Later_ **

 

_"Incoming Transmission. Please Standby."_

Lotor looked up from the holo-text he had perusing, wanting to indulge in some light reading before heading off to sleep. Rising from his seat and walking towards the comm center in his room, Lotor checked to see who was calling. Recognizing the transmission signal, he flicked his hand to indicate he would answer the call. On the holo-screen a familiar scowl appeared. Lotor chuckled. "Ah, yes, if it isn't one of my favorite Alteans. Calling in for a social visit."

       Even through the holo-screen Romelle's annoyance was tangible. "As if I would give you a social call. I would more than likely cut-off my own tongue."

      "Ah Romelle, your sweet words give me so much comfort. What would I ever do without them?" The response he received was a well-practiced eye-roll and a small grunt of disgust. She had some good news to deliver then. "Progress report?"

       "Why else would I call in. If it were anything else Bandor would be the one making the call."

       "How is your brother by the way?"

       " **Lotor.** "

       "I mean, please report Commander Romelle." He received another eye-roll.

       "Agents Rul and Kavanna report no activity. Seems like Sendak has made no contact with the pirates yet. That indicates to us that his supplies run deep or he has found another source. Several strike teams have also reported that things have become a little quieter since you took the throne. It seems that the influence of Voltron has helped calm down some of the less population outskirt colonies. Several agents have made agreements with local leaders to have them send supplies and fighters once you  finalize the alliance with Voltron and the Rebellion. Agent Sui reports that Matt Holt, the brother of the Green Paladin has played a vital role in the ties between the Voltron alliance and any Rebellion factions."

       "And what about the information I gave you about Oriande. Any discoveries with that?"

       "Yes, the information you gave us was very illuminating, and filled many of the gaps that were due to the loss of the Royal library. We've made plenty of headway with our alchemy research. However we are no closer to being able to see if we can unlock alchemic abilities in an Altean who was not born with them. For now, that power rests solely with the Princess. Patrulios speculates it may have to do with the type of quintessence a person possess, but your mothers research was mainly concerned with how harvest it, rather than how to manipulate it. I, however, believe that it is more to do with the quintessence pathways and how much quintessence it within the body. You neural scanners have allowed many of our researchers to see that several of our participants have higher amounts of quintessence than others. This makes them more likely candidates to be able to manipulate quintessence, and therefore unlock alchemist abilities."

       "And where does this leave us Commander Romelle?" At the question, Romelle let out a gust of breath and slumped in her chair. Lotor watched as one of his most trusted oldest allies shed her mask and became the younger girl he had first known her to be.

       "It means, my Lord, that even with all the progress we are making we are still no match for the current might of the opposing Galran forces, and are therefor still wholly dependent on Voltron and their Princess for the the final stage of the Sincline, as well finding a source of quintessence that does not require the destruction of a planet."

       Lotor hummed, brows furrowed in contemplation. "Status report on Patrulios and his researchers."

       Just the mention of her husband and his research team made her eyes harden, and her mask as Commander of the Altean Vanguard resurfaced. "Patrulios has had trouble placating some of the Alteans who believe not enough is being done. A small faction has appeared, who are advocating the usage of Honvera's method to extract quintessence from living creatures, more specifically, Alteans. They have already come up with a plan that will extract concentrate amounts from whoever has high enough quintessence levels. Whispers have gone around the facility about some our participant willingly becoming test subjects, that some have already had their quintessence extracted. Patrulios and I put a stop to it, but now the Council has caught wind and want to see if it can become a viable method. Being able to ethically extract quintessence without causing harm from a race so rich it in would be... a huge step forward in our research, or at least that is that some are saying. The rest of the Council has asked me to search for your approval on the matter. I told them I would notify you."

       "And so you have Romelle. Thank you for the status report."

       "Of course Prin-.... I mean Emperor Lotor. That will be so hard getting used to."

       Lotor smiled at his old ally. "Indeed, sometimes I too have trouble remembering I am no longer an exiled Prince." His smile quickly faded. "I will think over what you told me Romelle. I know... I know I have sacrificed too much to shy away from making such decisions, but for once I thought that maybe with the discovery of Oriande our desperation would be relieved. It seems my hope was for nothing." Romelle offered no comfort, that had never fit into the type of relationship shared between them. However that did not mean she did not feel sympathy for him. She had been privy to his machinations far too long to know just how much the young royal had given up for the sake of the futures of his people, both Galran and Altean.

       "May I offer my opinion, sir?"

       "Of course."

       "They have already promised that no harm will come to anyone who wishes to participate, and the methods they plan to use are humane. They have already written up contracts that state if someone were to die in the process then they will fully give themselves over for prosecution and imprisonment. They have already shown schematics for the machines they plan to use to the Council. They have covered almost all of their bases, and the Council seems to be leaning in their favor. If you tell them no, they will obey you. Unfortunately, your title of Messiah has done little to disappear. They may be disgruntled, but they will obey. A grand opportunity may slip by us, but we have the capabilities to make up for it. However, the people are growing restless. They want results, tangible results that they can see and feel. If we were to give the people a concentrate source of pure quintessence then they would be ecstatic. A source to power both future Galran and Altean empires. However, the usage of people as quintessence sets a precedent that may lead to even more turmoil and war. Slavery already exists throughout many parts of the universe, the future Altean empire should not have a hand in that. It will be a tricky decision to make, but my advice: Don't make the decision alone. The Vanguard are no longer your only ally. You have Voltron and Princess Allura at your fingertips. You also have the Blades, no matter how recluse they seem to be. Don't let yourself become to caught up in your own schemes, or you will end up alone and friendless. Allura is our future Queen. She deserves to know." 

       With that, Romelle ended her report, leaving just as abruptly as she had arrived. Lotor was left to his swirling thoughts. Not feeling up to deep introspection and hard decisions at the moment, he returned to his desk, the holo-text still open to the page he had been previously reading. Before his focus returned completely to the story in his hands, Lotor did think one thing.

        _It would be... nice to not have to bear the weight of everything on his shoulders. Just for once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am currently binge-watching season 6 of Voltron and I am pissed. So pissed. Like man am I enraged. They did my son dirty. Like I know Lotor is a morally gray kind of guy but I wouldn't take him as a "harvester of the masses" type person. Like seriously that is some Hitler type-shit and it pissed me off. Honestly Lotor to me is the Loki of the Voltron universe, and while Loki did have his mass genocide moments I'm sure many fans of the MCU know the reasons behind his actions (AKA being the prisoner of Thanos, finding out his heritage, basically having his whole life uprooted, etc.) and while I don't excuse his actions Loki is much more than a simple evil guy who wants to kill everything. The movies have shown that he is a complex man, and I very much want to believe the same for Lotor. To have turned such a character into this power-hungry, paranoid, unremoseful thing that resembles the one person he DIDN'T want to be like hurt me so much. As a person who saw so much potential in Lotor's character, to make him an obstacle rather than an asset felt like a slap in the face. And I know that the original Lotor character was in fact evil and one of the main villians. But still, I think people are smart enough to realize there is more than just good or bad. *sigh*
> 
> Also because of S6 I'm gonna have to re-work my whole plotline I planned out because S6 fucked shit up. Also the reason why I added the "Fix-it" tag because if the Voltron gods aren't gonna give my son what he needs then I will. My precious baby is gonna be happy. But yeah. I'm gonna make a fix-it that is canon divergent but still as canon as possible. *sigh* Why do I like to torture myself? In reality I'm not gonna make Lotor a complete goody-two shoes. His manipulations of Voltron is in character but Lotor killing thousands of Alteans for quintessence??? I think not. My son smart, he can come up with something better. Also it is hinted that the reason he did that is because of his mother's research, which indicated that Honerva at the time was also questioning if living things could also have their quintessence harvested. And we all know how much Lotor wants to be like his mom. Okay enough of me complaining. 
> 
> Here is an interlude i thought up as part of the fix-it, basically a look to the past in outsider POV.  
> 


End file.
